happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
LOLZ Raul
"LOLZ Raul" is the thirty-two episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Raul (the main protagonist) *Ramón *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Phoenix *Perxio *Music Manager *Stage Manager (minor) *Checker *Burdo (the main antagonist) *Shooter Guinings (minor) *Mumble (minor) *Aqua the Sea Penguin (minor) *Lorry Rickerson (minor) *Lord Guro (mentioned) *Shippo (mentioned) *Roy the Elder (mentioned) Transcript (In Adelie-Land, chinstrap penguins were playing on the beach, magellanic penguins building some new homes and little penguins building nests for their chicks. With the Amigos.) *Raul: Man, i'm tired of the amigos. *Ramón: Amigos is what we get. *Rinaldo: Gosh, are we gonna sit there and do nothing? *Lombardo: No. We need ideas. *Nestor: What kind of ideas? *Raul: A band! *Ramón: Band sucks. *Raul: What? Why? *Ramón: You know. Everytime i see a boy band, it makes me want to be angry than before. You never want to see me that angry. *Raul: No. *Hugh: Hey guys, free band tickets are on sale. *Ramón: Cool. I know what we can do? *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Hugh: You got it. *Carmen: Hey. What's something else? *Hugh: The band managers are coming for each of your groups. Lovelace have everything packed and ready to go. *Raul: We're going on a field trip again? *Hugh: No. We already went on a field trip. It's the one with Lord Guro. And man, he was a monster. *Ramón: I hated that fool. *Hugh: I agree. (Phoenix steps in and sees what's going on) *Phoenix: What are you guys talking about? *Hugh: I can see all the tickets being packed. (Esequiel arrives in his Tickle Torment Car 3000) *Esequiel: I'm back. Another tickle torment is here. *Hugh: Hey Esequiel. Long time no see. *Esequiel: Yeah. I always hated being a chick in many adventures. My Super Tickle Torment 9000 is set up. *Sven: I got a tickle torment once. Lovelace is next. *Lovelace: What? *Hugh: The ladies' man is the leader of Adelie-Land. *Esequiel: Oh, Lovelace is the ladies' man. *Phoenix: Seymour is also one too. *Esequiel: At least, you were born a year after Mumble's birth. *Lovelace: Alright. I'm ready for that. *Raul: This is an awesome show. *Ramón: What this show has to do? *Phoenix: I don't know. We will find out. *Esequiel: It's not a show. It's my tickle stuff! *Hugh: Okay. *Phoenix: Hey, is our friend Perxio among the Magellanic penguins? *Perxio: Oh, i am here. *Esequiel: Tickle Lovelace! (The tickle hands started to tickle Lovelace on the Super Tickle Torment 9000) *Lovelace: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahhahahaaha!!!!!!! *Esequiel: Yeah. Good old days. *???: Esequiel, what are you doing here? *Esequiel: Checker? *Checker: Of course it's me. I am planning to make everyone sign for the band groups. Performing on Coast Beach. *Ramón: Cool. *Raul: Yes. Band time. *Checker: Wait a minute. What is he doing without hair? *Raul: Hair? What? *Checker: I'm sorry sir. Penguins cannot join a band without hair. *Raul: What? *Esequiel: I don't want to be another Raul. I don't have hair as a chick. *Ramón: What? Raul can't join? *Raul: Ramón? *Checker: No. No penguins allowed without hair. *Raul: What about making hair with snow? *Checker: That's a huge mistake to anyone that can laugh at your faces. *Esequiel: Laugh at your faces? Don't tell Burdo about this. We worked over a year when i first worked at the Adélie Inventions Corp. *Phoenix: Do you have any idea how wrong it is to make fun of someone? *Checker: I wasn't making fun of someone. *Male Chinstrap: Not me. *Male Little: Or me too. *Checker: People has no hair. Only the amigos does. *Esequiel: Does it ring a bell? *Phoenix: I hope you know you are talking to an emperor penguin. *Lovelace: *stop the tickle machine* What? *Checker: This rockhopper has hair. *Esequiel: All rockhoppers has hair. *Phoenix: We know that. *Checker: Well folks, we are leaving now. Sign up now. *Raul: Yes. *Checker: No! Not you. *Phoenix: Either let him or he's leaving. *Raul: Forget it. I'm out. *Ramón: Raul no. (In the hills of Adelie-Land) *Ramón: Raul, why do you have to leave? *Raul: I didn't get hair as a chick. It's all a mistake. *Ramón: It's not a mistake. All adelie penguins don't have hair except for me, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo. *Raul: Lovelace is lucky to have hair. *Ramón: But all rockhoppers have hair. *Raul: I see the point. Everyone have a deal. *Phoenix: Don't worry, amigo. We will find a way to get you in that band. *Ramón: No. No Hair. No Band. *Raul: Oh well. The End. We can't be finish when i find a clue to do. *Phoenix: If that's the case, then he will not be part of the amigos. *Ramón: He's the member of the group. I created this group many years ago at my old school. *Phoenix: *sarcastically* Yeah, sure. *serious* You know if you're going to leave him out of the band, then he might as well forget about the amigos since you're not willing to accept him in the band all because he's different. *Ramón: He's my best friend around the team. *Phoenix: Has your parents ever told you that it's ok to be different? *Ramón: Rimon and Limon told me about it. Many years ago. *Raul: Hey, we also do the stupid things in the science room at school. *Ramón: Yes. Our old school. *Phoenix: I know what you're talking about. *Raul: Ramón. I'm leaving. I'm finding a good place to live. *Ramón: Okay. Come back if you changed your mind. *Phoenix: I'm going with him. *Ramón: Go. You have one. (Phoenix leaves with Raul) *Phoenix: Come on, Raul. We're leaving this group. *Raul: What? You're not even a member of the amigos. *Phoenix: I don't care. *Raul: Don't care. Go back to your home. *Phoenix: You've got to find something to do that will keep yourself happy. *Raul: Yes. *Phoenix: I know. How about you got the tickle torment of a lifetime, which is one you'll never forget. *Raul: Sure, I'll keep moving on. *leaves* *Phoenix: Sweet. I'll see to it and you'll be able to get your torment. *Perxio: I'll guess. He's leaving this time. *Phoenix: I'm staying away from my homeland for a while. I most certainly don't like the leader. (In Snowy Plains) *Raul: Man, not on a good sign........ Well. I'll find one. *sings* I thought I did what's right. I thought I had the answers. I thought I chose the surest road, But that road brought me here. So I put up a fight, And told You how to help me. Now, just when I have given up, The truth is coming clear. You know better than I, You know the way. I've let go the need to know why, For You know better than I. If this has been a test, I cannot see the reason. But maybe knowing I don't know Is part of getting through. I try to do what's best, And faith has made it easy, To see the best thing I can do Is put my trust in You. For You know better than I, You know the way. I've let go the need the need to know why, For You know better than I. (While Raul was walking, a nice skua was flying) I saw one cloud And thought it was the sky. I saw a bird And thought that I could follow. But it was You Who taught that bird to fly. If I let You reach me, Will You teach me? For You know better than I, You know the way. I've let go the need to know why. I'll take what answers You supply. . . You know better than I. (After the song end, Raul remain peace in a adelie penguin colony) *Raul: Wow. (In Adelie-Land) *Perxio: Hugh. *Hugh: Yes. *Perxio: Raul left off for you. *Hugh: Okay, he's off the list. *Ramón: Man, i would never upset my best friend. *Rinaldo: So what are we gonna do without him? *Perxio: Well, you are the four amigos now. *Ramón: Oh. The Four Amigos is here and i am still the leader. *Nestor: Alright Ramón. We have time to practice. *Ramón: Yep. *Perxio: Don't forget. Your band will be named LOLZ. *Ramón: LOLZ? *Perxio: Yeah. It's Laugh Out Laugh Zang. *Ramón: Okay. You're zanging me there. *Hugh: The way to keep him here with you is to let him in your band even though he's different. *Perxio: Yeah. I know one point. (With Raul) *Raul: Man, adelie penguins these days are cute. (The Emo Penguins arrive) *Emo Penguin #1: Hey, why are you sitting here? *Raul: Adelies? What happen to your hair? *Emo Penguin #2: Our new looks are awesome. You should go to the Music-Birds Jam Con. *Raul: Music-Birds Jam Con? *Emo Penguin #3: It's a place where birds around the world go. It is located in Antarctica. *Raul: Yes. Are there skuas? *Emo Penguin #1: No. No skuas around. *Raul: Thank you. I need to find peace first in Penguin-Land. *Emo Penguin #2: Penguin-Land, The Emperor Penguin Place? *Raul: Yes. Ciao. *Emo Penguin #1: Ciao? Most adelies hate different language. *Emo Penguin #2: Yeah. Who cares. (Back in Adelie-Land) *Sven: So Perxio. Ready for tryouts? *Perxio: Yes. The Music-Birds Jam Con is the place to go. *Hugh: Not going to proceed without Raul. *Perxio: I will take you to the Music-Birds Jam Con since Esequiel is there. He wants us there. *Ramón: Then what are we waiting for? *Nestor: Come on. Let's move on. (Far on a snow plain) *Raul: Those Emo Penguins are right. I have my thoughts. Huh? (Raul looked at Penguin-Land with emperor penguins and chicks playing) *Raul: Penguin-Land. (The chicks were playing tag) *Raul: Guys? *Emperor Penguin Chick #1: Hey. *Emperor Penguin Chick #2: What do you want? *Raul: Can i ask you a favor? *Emperor Penguin Chick #3: I heard you're going to the Music-Birds Jam Con. *Raul: Yes. A job is there for me. *Emperor Penguin Chick #1: Okay Mr. Adelie. Go ahead and meet some birds around the world. *Raul: Yes sir. Off i go. *Emperor Penguin Chick #2: You're gonna like it. *Raul: I will. (Back at Snowy Plains) *Ramón: Perxio. Where are you taking us? *Perxio: It's far from Antarctica. Esequiel is there. Rather than Paulet Island. *Phoenix: Do you think that the place is dangerous? *Perxio: No. I'm lucky to have you guys. *Phoenix: We should stay together, then. *Perxio: Hugh is happy with that. We can find the con by ourselves. *Ramón: Yeah. We don't need to worry about that. *Phoenix: Yeah, I guess you're right, but if Raul is to still be part of the amigos, you have to let him be part of the band, even if he is different. You should still let him be part of the band. *Ramón: I guess if he find hair. (Far from Antarctica) *Raul: Music-Birds Jam Con? I found it! (Raul enters the Music-Birds Jam Con) *Speaker: Welcome to the Music-Birds Jam Con. Meet all the birds around the world. (With Checker) *Checker: Okay manager. That's the go we got. *Music Manager: Alright. A sucess we won. (With the macaws) *Spix Macaw #1: My penguins, make sure you be nice to everyone as you greet with them. (With the Emo Penguins) *Emo Penguin #1: Alright Raul! Way to go. *Raul: Yes. (In the sea section) *Aqua: Hello everyone. I am Aqua the Sea Penguin. Master of the Seas. We will fight every predator around here! *open rock with the bubbles* (Down here, a adelie penguin was blowing bubbles) *Adelie Penguin #1: This is awesome! *Checker: *on speaker* Attention sea people. Report to the office. *Adelie Penguin #2: Let's go. *Adelie Penguin #1: Gotta go. (Back with Aqua) *Aqua: Show's over. Time to go up. (In the pool) *Aqua: Alright. Show's fun. *Adelie Penguin #1: I have to blow the bubbles for Aqua for magic. *Burdo: Good job my boys. Excellent work. *Checker: Okay boss. What's next. *Burdo: I need any of you guys to clean the mess. *Esequiel: Gosh. The lunch room is crazy. You know what that Raul that said. *Aqua: Raul? I know him since Adélie Village. *Burdo: With all that done. Clean the lunch room. *Checker: Yes sir. *Esequiel: Yes man. (Outside of Music-Birds Jam Con) *Ramón: There we are. *Rinaldo: This is it. *Perxio: Yes. Checker was there. And Esequiel too. *Phoenix: Let's go see how they're doing. *Ramón: Let's go. (Back at the Music-Birds Jam Con) *Raul: Wow. Did you guys see that? *Emo Penguin #1: Wait a minute? You again? Sign ups is here. *Raul: Yes. *Checker: Want to be a race dar driver? Sign up now! *Raul: Me! Me! Me! *Checker: Raul. You again. *Raul: I will join the race. *Checker: Sure. *Raul: I will win. When is the race? *Checker: Soon my friend. (With Phoenix and his friends) *Phoenix: Where could he be? And by he, I mean Raul. *Perxio: That's a load of birds to find. *Phoenix: How is there a load of birds to find if we are only looking for our friend? *Checker: Attention my friends. Raul is going to a race! *Phoenix: Cool. What about the band? *Checker: We have no plans. All said to that. *Raul: Now, i got a new group to find. *Perxio: We will watch you from the race. *Ramón: Keep it on buddy. *Phoenix: Don't you think you should feel sorry for making Raul leave and not be part of the amigos anymore? *Checker: He is a member of the Amigos. Watch the race today! *Phoenix: I see. (At Snowy Circuit) *Lorry: Ladies and Gentleman and welcome to the Grand Prix of Penguin Racing! *Everyone: *cheers* *Lorry: I am so happy to be with you guys. (In the seat area) *Ramón: Oh boy. I got my fish with me. *Perxio: And not the tomatos to boo at someone. *Nestor: Ooh. I see Raul! (Raul is seen along with the race drivers in eight) *Lorry: Alright. Let's the race begins! 3, 2, 1! (The race begins as the racers start driving) *Raul: I will win for the gold. (Raul move againist the seventh race as the seventh racer hit Raul) *Raul: Hey! (The crowd watches from up in the seating areas) *Nestor: Come on Raul, race with the riders. (Raul move up from the three racers) *Lorry: And the race continues on! (From up in the seating areas) *Phoenix: Show those other drivers that you can do this. *Raul: Yes! (Raul hit two racers as the racers hit back) *Raul: Hey! (From up in the seating areas) *Phoenix: Don't let them take you out. Get in front of them and win this race. *Raul: I always have my secret weapon with me. (Raul reveals his rocket launcher and cheat the entire race to the boom) *Racers: RAUL! *Lorry: No! Not again. My beautiful track! *Phoenix: Oh no. This is not i knew. *Ramón: It's a blast. *Phoenix: Cheaters never win. *Racer #1: Look at the mess! *Racer #2: He needs to go somewhere else. *Racer #3: We can't race no more. *Raul: Did i won? *Racer #4: No! *Lorry: Raul. What is with all of this rockety stuff? *Raul: I didn't planned this. (Phoenix goes to talk to them) *Phoenix: I believe someone else may have added the rocket without any of us knowing. *Raul: Actually, i used the rocket from Esequiel's lab to cheat the race. *Racers: WHAT?! *Lorry: Raul. Go back to the Music-Birds Jam Con. You're not ready to win yet for a band. *Phoenix: And another thing. It is wrong to try and wreck another driver intentionally, which I saw during the race. Perhaps it's time to show Raul what we do to cheaters. Punishment by hard tickle torture. *Lorry: Report him to the Music-Birds Jam Con. *Phoenix: I will. And you tell the drivers that it's wrong to try to wreck other racers. *Raul: What?! *Phoenix: I'm sorry amigo, but we have to report you for the cheating and the use of the rocket without Esequiel's authorization. You will then recieve the punishment I see fit. *Lombardo: That's right. We work it out. (Back at the Music-Birds Jam Con in the musical stage) *Shooter: *playing guitar while singing* Wild and lonesome High and stoned some You're blowing through life son Like a Texas dirt storm Wild and lonesome Like a child who wants someone to play with And keep him warm Someone to lay with, feed him And keep him warm *Everyone: *cheers* *Checker: Shooter Guinings, what a fantastic song. *Shooter: Thank you. I should be getting going right now for my next concert. *Checker: Alright. Bring your friends with you. *Shooter: Sure thing my friend. *Burdo: *on speaker* Checker. Come to my office. *Checker: Yes. I been there. (In Burdo's office) *Checker: Hello there Burdo. *Burdo: Hi Checker. *Music Manager: Sir, all of the music is packed for the bands sir. *Burdo: Thank you. *Phoenix: Checker. Give Raul another chance. *Burdo: You amigos. You came to see me all. *Raul: I failed again. Put me in a show. *Burdo: A show?! Aw, fine. Be on the stage on a play. *Phoenix: No, if Raul is going to be on stage, he will be a player in the band. He is different, yes, but he deserves it. *Burdo: Hm........ go to a school stage for this. *Phoenix: Put him in a band. *Burdo: No! He's going to a school play for that since your son is at school. *Phoenix: All because Raul does not have hair on his head, that does not mean you can keep him from playing in the band. *Burdo: I found one. Polar Run Elementary School. (In Polar Run Elementary School on the backstage) *Stage Manager: Okay, it's the big show you all have been waiting for. *Raul: This is real crazy. *Perxio: You got the show going. It's darker times with the knights. *Stage Manager: What about this dragon costume? *Raul: Wow. *Ramón: Wear it all you want. (Phoenix shows up) *Phoenix: *facepalm* Must I say it again? I Don't want Raul in this. He belongs in an adult band. *Stage Manager: A band? This is a school play. I am not your daddy. *Phoenix: Fine. Stage yourself. (The school play was about to start) *Knight Chick: I am offended by the dragon who has captured the princess. I will save the day. (Raul dressed up as a dragon appears) *Raul: Roar! You can't stop me knight. *Princess Chick: Help me! *Knight Chick: Don't worry i will save you! (Raul begin to fight with the knight chick) *Nestor: Now that's a show. *Lombardo: That's what i want to see. *Perxio: This is great. And good. *Phoenix: Man, i'm out. (Phoenix leaves the premises) *Raul: *drink hot sauce and breaths at the knight chick* Yes! The best show ever. *Everyone: *everyone boo at Raul* *Stage Director: CUT! *Ramón: Oh no. What are we gonna do? *Perxio: We failed to cheer. The second time. *Knight Chick: That gotta hurt. (Back at Music-Birds Jam Con) *Checker: Burdo. Found any band team members? *Burdo: No, this is not working out. *Esequiel: But what about my tickle torment? *Burdo: No! Ever since that tickle torment one at Cape Adare, it blew into pieces. *Ramón: *arrives* Burdo! A new job. *Burdo: What a new job?! *Perxio: Raul failed the second time. Any more chances? *Burdo: He can cook. As a chief. (Phoenix shows up) *Phoenix: I'm losing my patience with that adelie! *Burdo: Hey. We have a restaurant. Fish Garden! (At Fish Garden) *Chief: Well Raul, welcome to your new chief place. This is where you can cook at your place. *Raul: Oh, thank you boss. *Cooker: Everything is set up for the orders. (At the eating section) *Phoenix: Any ideas for Raul's tickle torment? *Perxio: Warrior Raul. I have the map of it. *Ramón: This is one big lucky shot of you amigo. *Phoenix: Well, he screwed two things up, and I bet this is going to be a third thing to be screwed up. *Nestor: This is a plan for the forth job to do. *Lombardo: So. The straps will stick him. *Phoenix: He will get it hard. The hard torture is coming to him. *Rinaldo: That's what we wanted. *Phoenix: And he shall have it. Done by us very harshly. (In the kitchen) *Raul: Boss, we will make a cake. The best cake ever made. *Chief: Amigo. That's good for you. *Cooker: We have the ingredients. *Raul: Ingredients together. *Cooker: Come on. Cook it for the chiefs. (Raul and his chiefs start cooking many cakes) *Perxio: We're not eating fish? *Phoenix: Just watch, he's going to screw this one up as well. (Back at the kitchen in the oven) *Raul: The food is ready. (Raul opens the oven as the cake explodes) *Raul: Oh no! *Perxio: We are losing jobs! *Ramón: We have no choice. And it's not our birthday. *Phoenix: Lucky to you. *Chief: Raul. You're not ready to earn hair. Go back to the Music-Birds Jam Con. *Raul: What? *Perxio: We have new plans. *Phoenix: Well, we know one thing. You can't seem to do anything right. *Cooker: And that tickle torment thing on the map? *Perxio: I know his name. Warrior Raul! (In the secret mountain lab, colorful straps were created as Warrior Raul is born) *Ramón: We remember that place with the tickle torment. *Raul: The Tickle Machine 3000! *Perxio: Alright. I get to use it. *Raul: It will be good than last time. *Nestor: And no more Roy the Elder. *Perxio: Who will name the tickle tools for him? *Phoenix: Well, you have me to do that and control the machine. *Perxio: Sure. *Phoenix: Ok, let's do it. (Perxio starts the tickle machine when the tickle tools tickle him) *Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAAHHAAHHAHA!!!!!!!! *Phoebix: This can't possibly go wrong. *Perxio: We got everything together. *Phoenix: Go for his private spot with a few tickle lasers. (The tickle lasers tickle Raul) *Raul: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! *Nestor: Any ideas? *Phoenix: Yeah, have electric toothbrushes tickle torture the belly and bellybutton harshly. *Perxio: We already did. They are all together. *Raul: Yes. HAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Phoenix: Perfect. *Perxio: Cha-cing! *Ramón: What a amigo. *Raul: Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Perxio: Yeah. It's fun. *Rinaldo: Good to know. *Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Perxio: That's a bit fun. *Lombardo: Yes. That's awazing. *Ramón: Good job Amigo. Well done. MORE TO COME Trivia *This episode used to be as the twenty-ninth episode, but since it got delayed, "Five Nights at Ramón's" took its place as the twenty-ninth episode. *This is MarioFan65's second fan-fiction to have the amigos appear and have Ramón not play as the main protagonist. The first being The Ball of Doom. *Here are five things Raul have worked as a job: #Being a car race driver. #Being dressed up as a dragon. #A chief. #A warrior penguin and getting a tickle torment. #A rock star with his hair. *This is the fourth time Raul gets tickled. The first three were "The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment", "Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment" and "The Fish Job". *In the "Cancan" dream part with the african penguin on the rope waving could possibly be Manny, Dylan, Andrea or Eddie who cameo in this episode. *LOLZ means Laugh Out Laugh Zang, a band created by the Amigos in this episode. *This is the first episode of Mumble's new appearance with a yellow bow-tie. Gallery Clips= Lovelace getting tickled.png|Lovelace getting tickled in the beginning Raul Tickle Spot Reference.jpg|Raul's Tickle Spot map Warrior Raul gets tickled.png|Warrior Raul getting tickled |-|Artwork= Raul Tickle Torture WIP.jpg|Warrior Raul by Penguin-Lover Burdo.png|Artwork of Burdo |-|Concepts= Lovelace getting tickled (preview).png|Concept of Lovelace about to get tickled Lovelace getting tickled (preview 2).png|Lovelace tickle spots 1 Lovelace getting tickled (preview 3).png|Lovelace tickle spots 2 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview).png|Preview of Warrior Raul getting tickled Image 2.jpg|The drawing sheet of spots for Warrior Raul to get tickled Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 2).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 1 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 3).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 2 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 4).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 3 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 5).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 4 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 6).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 5 Warrior Raul gets tickled (preview 7).png|Warrior Raul getting tickled 6 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep